emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7810 (27th April 2017)
Plot Vanessa sees hungover Victoria in the shop. She considers telling Victoria what went on with Adam last night but doesn't as Victoria states she wants to make things right with her husband because she can't lose him. Megan is extremely busy but introduces herself to Nell whilst waiting for Bob to brew her coffee. Lydia asks Lisa if Sam is single. Pierce returns to Smithy Cottage and Rhona orders him to leave but Pierce insists they need to talk. Victoria apologises to Adam for throwing his things out and explains she wants to get back together. Jai gives Nell a tour of the factory and Lydia introduces herself to the fellow newbie. Rishi questions what Jai is thinking by employing a recovering addict, reminding his son he's still in recovery himself. Jai states that's the reason he can't abandon Nell. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lachlan repairs the pig sty he damaged and Ronnie makes him apologises to Zak. Lachlan offers Zak the car by way of apology but Zak refuses. Priya goes to tell Megan about Nell but they are interrupted by a call from Eliza's nursery and Megan rushes off to pick her up. Adam tells Victoria he needs to know reuniting is what she wants and they hug. Rhona can't believe Pierce is acting like everything is normal. Pierce reminds her they are married but Rhona tells him he raped her. Pierce states they only had sex on their wedding day, they both know it wasn't rape. At the factory, Kerry plays the CD the cleaners left for Nicola. Everyone laughs and the former cleaners sing insults about Nicola. Nicola appears at the factory as the CD is being played and is furious. Jai sends Nell on an errand. Megan is so busy with a client she accidentally leaves Eliza alone in the car. Pierce tells Rhona that the conviction rate for rape is incredible low, so if she reports this she's undermining every single one of those women who were genuinely raped. Pierce continues that she'd need a medical examination and there is no real sign of physical harm. He brings up the sex tape and suggests it may look like she was a willing participant, Rhona can't believe he still has a copy. He brings up a jury seeing the sex tape and tells her if she reports things, it will end in public humiliation and suggests her allegations have something to do with Paddy. He tells his wife they can't get past this. Nicola listens to the rest of the CD as likes the comparisons to Cruella de Vil and decides to use the CD to have some fun with the workers. The Sharmas prepare for a meeting with the bank but Jai worries about Nell as she's been away a while. Victoria thanks Vanessa for being a shoulder for Adam to cry on. Lisa informs Sam about Lydia's interest in him. Lachlan apologises to Belle and she realises driving into the pig sty wasn't an accident. Adam asks Vanessa if she's going to say anything to Victoria. Victoria overhears as Vanessa promises not to. After receiving a call from Jai, Megan realises she's left Eliza in the car. She rushes outside to find the car door open and Eliza's car seat empty.. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Hallway and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, office and factory floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and corridor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,820,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes